Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress
by I420blazeit420
Summary: This is the story of when I got stranded in the middle of the Kumungu Jungle, I get saved by Nidalee. She heals me and helps me travel through the jungle.


It was a sunny afternoon in Bilgewater, which was very unusual for this part of the world in the fall. Typically this time of year, grey clouds cover the sun all day and it lightly rains until early evening. I made sure to leave home early to catch my ship since the streets were often very crowded on nice days. As I neared the port I could see the tall sails of ships at the docks. I had heard rumors of ships in Piltover that didn't need sails to move. To most people who lived in Bilgewater, this was a myth, but it didn't particularly surprise me after seeing pilots of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force soaring through the air. I arrived at the port, showed my ticket to the guard, and made onto one of the moored galleons. The voyage to Demacia usually took about a week, sometimes a week and a half if we needed to navigate around storms or pirates. The route went west through the Guardian's sea and south of the mainland, passing by Bandle City, The Plague Jungles, and the vast Kumungu Jungle. I thoroughly enjoyed being on the open water, it gave a sense of freedom that I couldn't feel anywhere else.I walked into my stateroom and placed my luggage under my bunk, wondering who I would be roomed with. On my past travels, I became acquainted with several different people I would have never expected to meet, including renowned researchers from Piltover, and extremely successful merchants from Demacia. I was reading Volume III of Professor Heimerdinger's "Eureka!" when the door opened. A dark haired young male walked through, he looked about my age (early 20's) and was average height. "Well I guess this is better than getting paired up with Teemo or something," I jokingly said as I extended my hand. He laughed and replied "Well for all you know, I could still be on shrooms." We shook hands and introduced ourselves. "I'm John," I said. "Sean, it's a pleasure John."  
"I must say it's always nice to meet another Teemo-hater." I said. "It's not like it's uncommon around here." He replied.  
"True enough." I agreed as I sat back down and put away my book. "So what business do you have in Demacia Sean?"  
Sean set down his luggage and said "I have a wife there, my business was actually in Bandle City." He said as he removed a few things from his luggage. "I just wanted to see come and see Bilgewater since it was so close by."  
I nodded at him, "I see. It's a nice place, although it can be a little rough sometimes with the company it attracts." I said alluding to the pirate problems.  
We felt the ship start to move forward and Sean stood up and approached the door, "I'm going to go topside and watch us depart, I'll see you in a bit."  
Having been on ships most of my life, I wasn't interested in tagging along. "Alright see you in a bit Sean."  
The door shut and I resumed reading my book. I was glad my Teemo joke went well, because sometimes you'll get the odd person who actually supports him in the League. After finishing the chapter I was on, I set down the book and closed my eyes, letting the ocean chop rock me to sleep.

About four days had passed and we were off the southern coast of the mainland. The sea was rougher than usual, and I had a feeling we might get a storm delay. Curiously, I made my way up to the command deck. The navigator was at his table with a map looking very distressed. I walked over and asked, "Are we going to have to take an alternate route?"  
He looked up at me and shook his head, "Sir please return to the common area and we will announce any route changes later." He looked back down at his map.  
I got a little annoyed at this reaction, but I let it go and went back downstairs. This was unusual because normally I can freely go up there and talk to the command staff. After this happened, every member of the crew I saw looked very uneasy. I knew something strange was going on. That night when I arrived back at my room after eating, Sean was looking at a picture of his wife.  
I sat down and asked "Everything alright?" He looked at me and I could tell his eyes were a bit watery.  
"I've heard some rumors that aren't to thrilling." He said with some studder in his voice. "People are saying that there is a huge storm ahead, and the only way around it is to go through an area with lot of pirates." He looked back down at his picture.  
"We'll be fine Sean, don't worry about it. I travel on these ships all the time and nothing has ever happened. Most of the time the storms will just rock the boat a whole lot but there isn't ever any real damage." I attempted to reassure him.  
He shook his head, "They are saying that this is one of the largest storms to they have ever seen, I'm just worried I might not see her again." He said.  
I haven't ever been good at expressing sympathy for people, but I did my best to tell him that we'll be fine. I laid down in my bunk and closed my eyes. I didn't show it, but I was somewhat worried as well. I haven't ever seen the command staff this worried, but I trusted them and their training to get us through.

A huge clap of thunder woke me up. Confused, I looked around the room and noticed that Sean was gone. I got up and opened the door to the corridor where people were frantically running around. I went topside and saw that one of the masts was on fire. "Oh shit." I said to myself. I quickly ran back down to my room and grabbed anything I absolutely needed, a knife, a few days' worth of food and water, and a few clothes. I quickly packed them into a small bag and went back up top. It was absolute chaos. Some people were being lowered into the water in the lifeboats; this seemed like suicide since the waves were getting to about twenty feet. The rain poured down as if I were standing under a waterfall. I found Sean helping someone who had slipped and broken his leg.  
He looked over at me and yelled "We need to get off this ship!" One of the crew members came with a medical kit to attend to the man's broken leg.  
"We can't get off the ship now, we need to wait for the water to become calmer, we'll die out there in no time!" I said loudly to overcome the noise of the chaos. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down and struck the middle of the other mast, splitting it in half and setting it ablaze.  
I looked back at Sean who was staring at the burning sails and said, "Okay, now we need to get the fuck off this ship." We went to one of the life boats and waited for it to fill up. Only three others came until I made the call to cut the rope. I slashed it with my knife and we slammed down into the dark, raging ocean. One man who jumped in with us was thrown off the edge and plunged into the water. We didn't see him again, it was too dark and the waves were too high. We gained distance from the huge ship which was now almost completely on fire. I watched as the galleon crumbled to pieces and was engulfed by the southern sea. I thought I was in a dream, that this was all just a fantasy, but it wasn't, I had to tell myself that this is the situation I'm in, and I need to do my best to get out of it. The four of us struggled to hold on as the waves violently knocked us around. Water was continuously shooting up the edges of the small craft, drenching us even more then we already were from the downpour. There was debris from the ship floating all around, sometimes striking the boat; all we could do is hope that the weak hull wouldn't be breached. No one was saying a word; we were all probably wondering the same thing: were these going to be our last moments on Valoran?

After what felt like hours of holding on for dear life, the water began to calm and the sun began to rise. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, for I didn't think I would ever see a sunrise again. The small boat was just going wherever the ocean took us; I wasn't sure if we lost the oars in the sea, or if they weren't there from the beginning. Either way, we had no control over our heading.  
"Is… Is that… Land?!" someone cried out. I looked up to see for myself, and there in front of us, was the mainland. Unfortunately there was no sign of civilization, but it was a glimmer of hope. The merciful ocean eventually washed us up to the shore where everyone disembarked as quickly as possible. I can't begin to of setting describe what it felt like to set foot on that beach, it was so relieving. I looked at Sean and the other two, whose names I didn't even know since I didn't even think it would have mattered. "Well—hah—I guess we made it, I'm Mark by the way." I said with a chuckle. Sean introduced himself as well and the other two said they were Charles and Meredith.  
"Pleasure to finally meet you two." Sean said while looking out into the sea, "I just wish it were in a better situation."  
"Tch' no kidding" Charles scoffed, "What do we do now?"  
I looked around the area. After about thirty feet of beach, there was a thick jungle tree line. I noticed features of the trees that intrigued me. They looked like palm trees, except the leaves were abnormally large and drooped lower than usual. I remembered reading somewhere that this was a distinct feature of the Kumungu Jungle.  
"I think this is these are the Plague Jungles," said Charles "So the closest known civilization will be Bandle City to the east."  
Almost positive that he was wrong, I asked "How do you know these are the Plague Jungles?"  
He looked at me with disdain and said "I used to be a sailor, we were only sailing for about three days without wind, no way we made it past the Plague Jungles."  
"I'm pretty sure this is the Kumungu Jungle though, maybe the lifeboat carried us farther west then you realize." I replied calmly.  
Charles' eyes narrowed, "Look pal, you can do whatever you want; me and my wife are going east. You can either come with us or go your own way, I don't really care."  
Sean looked at him and then looked at me, he then said "I'm sticking with Mark, you two can go east, best of luck to you." He nodded at me.  
"Whatever, splitting up is probably the worst idea, but if you won't listen to reason, then that's just the way it's going to be." While I did agree that splitting up was most likely a terrible idea, I really didn't think going east was a particularly good idea either. So just like that, they left, I was looking through my bag when they disappeared over the horizon.  
"Looks like it's just you and me, do you have a plan?" Sean questioned while scratching his head.  
I looked up at him, shook my head and said, "Not really, I think we just need to go west and hope for a break in the jungle, like a stream or something that we can follow north. East just seems like a bad idea, I don't know how the plan on getting past the Sablestone Mountains."  
"Yeah I don't either, he seemed pretty sure though." Sean said. I sealed my bag, threw it over my shoulder, and stood up and said "Well, we're wasting time now, let's get moving."

We had been walking along the tree line for about two days when Sean started to become sick. He would occasionally lose his balance and go down to his knees, I helped him up but he would push me away saying he didn't want me to catch whatever he had. At this point I didn't know what to do. Sometimes we would have to stop because he would be throwing up for hours, I wanted nothing more him to get better, but there wasn't anything I could do to help him. We sat down and he looked at me, struggling to keep his eyes open, and said "Just go on without me, I'm dead weight at this point."  
I looked at him angrily and said "Fuck no! You're going to see your wife again, you'll be alright, just fight it!"  
He shook his head and started to cry a little, "No, this is where I will die, I've already accepted it." Then it hit me, I could go in to the jungle and look for a Kumunguan Purple Basil. I had heard that some of the alchemists from the south would use it for its healing properties.  
"No you aren't. You need to just rest here for a little bit, I'm going to get you medicine, I promise." I just promised him that I would help him and I don't even know if I would be able to find it. I looked into the vast jungle in front of me and back at Sean. "Just stay here, I'm going in to the jungle to find you medicine."  
He weakly nodded, and blinked his eyes, "Just be careful, who knows what could be in there." In agreement, I stared into the deep jungle with immense fear of the unknown. I took a deep breath, picked up my bag, and ventured inside through the tree line. I knew I had to move quickly if I wanted to save him, but I didn't want to take a wrong step or attract too much attention. As I moved deeper and deeper inside, I would look back and see nothing but trees, all around me. My compass would be the only thing keeping me from getting lost in here, so I put it around some cloth in my bag so it wouldn't break if I tripped over a root. There were so many different animals making noises in here that it was hard for me to even hear myself think. I searched everywhere for the purple herb, but to no avail. It was now getting dark, my ambition had got the better of me, and now I could barely find my way around. Now, all I could do was feel my way through the dark jungle, I couldn't even see my compass. I reached my left arm forward to feel for trees and suddenly I felt a piercing pain shoot through my forearm. I screamed out loudly and felt a warm liquid oozing out. I was going in and out of consciousness until I fell over and blacked out.

At first when I woke up and thought I was in the afterlife. I soon realized that I wasn't dead when I looked at my arm, it was bandaged up, and I was lying against a smooth rock which was strangely comfortable. I thought to myself, had I done this for myself? Where did I get the bandages? How long was I out? I was overwhelmingly confused when suddenly I heard a female voice from behind me.  
"Good, you're awake." I tried to turn around and see who it was but for some reason I couldn't move my head. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. She then walked in front of me. I instantly knew who it was.  
"Nidalee?!" I asked, even though I knew it was her. She was wearing her traditional clothing, fur boots, greaves, and small fur clothing covering her breasts and waist area with her long dark hair tied into a ponytail. She stuck the end of her spear into the soil and knelt down to look at my arm.  
"You have strong will, usually a bite from a Kumunguan Python kills." She said while examining my arm. "It looks like it's getting better; you can take the bandages off in a few days."  
Still incredibly confused, I took my eyes off the beautiful champion, trying to remember how I got here. "Sean! My friend! I have to—" I tried to move my legs to get up, but I couldn't.  
She placed her hand flat on my chest and said calmly "You still need to rest, the paralysis will last a few more hours."  
"No! I need to help him! If I don't get him medicine he'll die!" I protested. She removed her hand slowly and stood back up.  
"Your friend was the one on the beach?" She asked.  
I looked back up at her surprised and frantically asked "Yes! Yes! You saw him? Is he alright?"  
She turned around, and said quietly, "Your friend is gone, he joins us in spirit." Even though I barely knew him, this devastated me. I made him a promise that he would see his wife again, and I couldn't keep it. Refusing to believe her, I asked "How do you know?! Did you actually see him dead?!" She turned around and looked down at me, "The jungle speaks to me, I am aware of any passing from life to death here." I accepted the truth, there is no reason she would lie to me after coming to my aid.  
"But I saved you so that's what matters now. Who are you and what are you doing here? You obviously don't belong."  
"I'm John, I was on a ship to Demacia but a storm forced us to abandon ship. He got very sick so I went in here to find a Purple Basil to help him."  
"I see. Well I am sorry that it ended up like this. I can help you get through the jungle, it will take several days." She picked up her spear and leaned it on her bare shoulder. "I'm going to go find us some food, just stay here and rest, I'll be back soon." As she went off into the jungle, I tried to relax, still in disbelief that any of this is actually real. I was about to be traveling with Nidalee, one of the most well-known people in Valoran. I went to sleep, doctor's orders right?

I was woken up by being poked by the dull end of her spear; she was sitting over on a log cooking some sort of meat on a fire.  
"Wakey wakey!" She said smiling with her mouth full. I was actually able to move my body now, so I got up and sat next to her. She offered me some food, so I gladly took a little and ate it. It was unbelievably good; I had no idea what it was though.  
Before I could even say anything, she started a conversation, "So… I'm assuming you're familiar with the League?" I swallowed my food and replied, "Of course I am! It's my favorite thing about Valoran." She looked at the fire and nodded, chewing food.  
"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who is your favorite champion?" I stopped eating, I didn't know what to say. I actually did really like her; she was always an excellent asset to any team makeup. Would it be weird if I said it was her? What if I said someone else that I really liked? Does she WANT me to say it's her?  
"Uh probably Thresh, I think his lanterns are one of the most powerful devices in the League right now." I said, not knowing why.  
"That's definitely true," she said. "Sometimes he'll throw his lantern right before my spear will hit, letting my prey narrowly escape." We went back to eating. I kept telling myself that I'm and idiot and that I should have just said it was her. I felt myself more and more attracted to her with every moment I spent with her. The sun came up, and we set off to the north. I followed her as she prowled through the jungle low to the ground as if she were in her cougar form. It actually made me lose focus of my surroundings sometimes because I would be so distracted by how sexy she looked. She instructed me to match all of her footsteps so that I wouldn't step on quicksand, which she said was common to Kumungu. All of a sudden she froze and signaled for me to get low. I stopped, knelt down in the dirt and waited to see what she was going to do. Then I noticed that the jungle was completely silent. There was no wind blowing, no insects making noise, no birds, just complete silence. I wondered if she was using magic to do this so that she could hear if someone or something was stalking us. She must have heard something because her ears were moving like an animal's. She swiftly looked to her left, and threw her spear as fast as a bullet. She waved for me to follow her as she ran over to see the kill. It was a young lizard, but it sure didn't look young because it was about as big as we were and had armor plating.  
"Damn that was nice," I said, genuinely impressed with her. "I couldn't hear anything. She looked over at me and smiled. "You need to just let instinct take over, let it guide you."  
"Well thanks, that thing woulda' probably gone for me first if it had got close enough." I said trying to be funny.  
She laughed and said "It never had a chance to." She looked up towards the jungle canopy. "It's getting late, let's stay here for the night and we can eat this again."  
"Again?" I asked surprised. "You mean that's what I ate the other day!?"  
She giggled and nodded her head. Nidalee never struck me as the giggling type, but that was definitely what she just did. I found a little spot to sit down and she started gathering wood to make a fire. I sipped on my canteen catching some nice glimpses when she bent over to pick up wood. She was just hoping she would pick up my wood if you know what I mean. I just didn't know if it would actually be possible though, I'm just an average guy living in Valoran, and she's, well, she's Nidalee. She told me she was going to go find some fruit and that I should stay here. I nodded and sipped my canteen a few more times. She quickly disappeared into the brush in front of me. I laid back onto a group of rocks and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

After sitting there for a few hours going in and out of sleep, I began to wonder where she was. I finally decided she had been gone too long so I stood up and went the way she went. I knew this was probably a very bad idea since this jungle was much more hazardous than I originally thought plus it was getting dark. I started to hear flowing water somewhere in the distance. The noise got louder and louder until I came to a clearing with a small waterfall flowing into a small spring, and that was when I saw her. The sun had completely set at this point, but I could still see thanks to the full moon. She was getting undressed. My heart was pounding faster than ever right now. I had no idea what to do, I just stood there staring. She removed her boots first, then her greaves. Then she proceeded to slip off her top, revealing her perky breasts which didn't seem to move an inch. It seems that Nidalee now has some hard CC because I was completely stunned. I don't think she was able to visibly see me, but I think she knew I was there just through her instinct like she said earlier. She then grabbed the sides of her waist and pulled down the fur covering. The moonlight was shining down on her, showing the contours of her perfect body. Her white tiger stripes were now much more visible due to the lighting. She stepped down into the water and started casually washing herself.  
"You can come in here any time you want." She said to me, looking over my direction. "Just don't get your clothes wet."  
I really couldn't believe this was happening, she just told me she wants me naked with her in a spring. I didn't even think twice, I walked over there, took off everything, and hopped in. She looked over at me, smiled and tilted her head to the side, "So did you like the show?"  
I was embarrassed that she basically caught me stalking, but it was obviously her intention the whole time, so I felt quickly felt better about it. "Y-Yeah of course I did, heh." I replied awkwardly.  
She reached down and grabbed me, "Oh you're hard already?" She smiled and started playing with it in the water.  
Of fucking course I'm hard I thought to myself. I don't think a straight man in the world could undergo what I just witnessed and keep a flaccid.  
"Well I'm just going to have to make sure it stays that way aren't I?" She said. We then found our lips to be converging, closely followed by tongue. We rolled out of the water and onto the soft jungle grass. I went from her neck down to her breasts and sucked all over, while simultaneously diddling her vagina. She let out several moans which provoked me into going even lower. It was so warm and wet already, but it got much wetter. I did whatever I could with my tongue, spinning it around the wetness, I felt like a dog lapping up water.  
"I'm coming!" She let out a load moan that seemed to echo as fluids squirted all over me. She laid back breathing quickly, and let out a sigh of relief. "Your turn." She said as she climbed on top of me. We made out for a bit and she grabbed my meat, then made her way down. She did things with her mouth that I didn't know were possible. She was able to deepthroat with ease, and she seemed to love it.  
I played with her long flowing hair as her head went up and down, until I let out a huge load in her mouth, she didn't hesitate to swallow at all. "You're amazing." I just had to say it, because it was the truth, and I felt obligated to let her know what I was thinking.  
She smiled, "Don't make judgments just yet, we aren't even done." She got back on top of me and firmly grabbed my dick. She squatted over it and forced it inside her very tight slit. She rode it like an animal; she was absolutely insane; I figured out that this must be where she gets the "Bestial" part of her "Bestial Huntress" title.  
"It's getting bigger inside me!" She blurted as she continued to thrust up and down. For me it felt like she was getting tighter and tighter, and a few minutes later I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Inside! Inside!" She was saying much to my delight. So I let it rip right there while she came, squealed in pure ecstasy. Fluids leaked out everywhere as she dismounted and laid back next to me, looking up into the sky.  
I looked into her yellow-green eyes and said "My judgment stands." She smiled, kissed me, and we both quickly fell asleep, right next to one another, in the grass, under the night sky.


End file.
